


Character study: Jim Sterling

by Teaotter



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fanmix, Format: Streaming, Gen, Grooveshark.com, challenge: leverage-bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songlist, with playlist available streaming at Grooveshark. Link below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character study: Jim Sterling

Playlist available at Grooveshark: [here](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Jim+Sterling/69651342)

1\. Saint of Me - Rolling Stones -- We all know what happens to the good guys. Jim's just good at what he does.

_John the Baptist was a martyr  
But he stirred up Herod's hate  
And Salome got her wish  
To have him served up on a plate_

2\. It's All The Same in the Nighttime - Chris Randall -- Because he has that alley-cat charm. You know you shouldn't trust him, but you want to see what he's got up his sleeve this time.

_I got to wait for the nighttime  
Whole lotta business to do_

3\. The Difficult Kind - Sheryl Crow -- You know he is. Even if he'd never admit it. 

_Tell it to me slow  
Tell me with your eyes_

4\. You Don't Have to Mean It - Rolling Stones -- He's so cute when he's lying. 

_You don't have to say too much  
Babe I wouldn't even touch you anyway_

5\. I'm Your Villain - Franz Ferdinand -- He does so like playing the villain for Nate. A lot.

_I don't give a damn if  
I'm your villain_

6\. Epilogue (Nothin' Bout Me) - Sting -- Sneaky little bastard, he is, and he likes to taunt people with it, too.

_Pick my brains, pick my pockets  
Steal my eyeballs and come back for the sockets  
Run every kind of test from A to Z  
And you'll still know nothing 'bout me_


End file.
